Lost my music
by isumio
Summary: The dissapearance of haruhi suzumiya plot,k-on-ized. Not a crossover. Rated T,because not many pre-teens are reading fanfic last I checked.
1. Lost my music

**This is loosely based on the plot of the dissapearance of haruhi suzumiya,were azusa takes kyons place. Please read fully before reviewing,nothing is definite yet because this is the only chapter I have so far.**

_X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X_

It was a january morning cold enough to freeze the flames of hell,or at least that's what it felt like. It was a seemingly normal day as I trudged down the street towards school,shivering under my thin little cardigan.

I rounded the corner were the hirasawa household was and cringed,instinctively raising my arms in defense as I anticipated a warm,embarasing embrace from my loving yui-senpai. But I was left standing there like an idiot in disappointment. "They must be getting ready still..." I muttered to myself, sighing and walking up to there door,ringing the doorbell several times.

"Ui,Yui-senpai~?"

Nobody came to the door the whole 5 minutes I was there.

The resulting sigh that escaped my lips froze in front of me,disappearing into the air as I left from there doorstep and continued my journey to school whilst pondering why nobody was there.

_'Maybe Yui-senpai left early with Ui for something... or maybe she went to school early so she could actually practice for once!' _I thought,not actually believing the thoughts going through my head. It was enough to perk me up and get me headed towards school faster.

_X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X_

Apparently I had left home later than I thought,because I got to school so late that I could barely make it to my classroom on time,so I didn't get to check on yui's situation.

The first thing I noticed when I stumbled through the door and rushed to my desk was that Jun was reading that crappy shoujo manga again. The second thing I realized as I sat down was that Ui wasn't sitting in seat,or rather,any seat at all. _'I hope she's not so sick that she couldn't come answer the door..'_

"Hey ju-"Before I could call jun over to my seat,the school bell rung,as if destiny had rudely planned for it to interrupt me mid-sentence.

"I'll just have to stop by the clubroom at lunch time and see if yui-senpai's there.." I muttered to myself as I pulled out my notebook and shifted my attention to the teacher.

_X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X_

I hurried out of the room with my bag as fast as the wind when the schoolbell rang,leaving a surprised jun in my wake.

Now before you say that I'm overreacting to seeing neither of them,I haven't gone a day at school without either being choked to death by yui-senpai,or talking with her sister. So it was natural to be worried about them...right?

I entered the door to the clubroom and was hit with a strong gust of cold air and dust. I coughed out the dust I inhaled and looked around the room.

My bag hit the ground with a thump.

The clubroom was empty. The table with mugi-senpai's teaset on it wasn't set there to welcome me familairly. Ritsu-sempai's drumset was missing. My fender mustang,which I thought that I had left here the day before wasn't even there.

"W-what's going on...this isn't happening.."I fell down on my knees,wrapping my fingers through my hair and staring at the ground.

What is this?

It's like the club was never formed...

….

"Um,are you alright..?"A young girls voice from behind me asked,a hand being placed on my shoulder.

'_that voice..'_ "M-mio-senpai!"I squealed,doing a 180 fast enough that one of my twintails brushed across her face. I embraced the raven-haired sempai happily,almost crying into her shirt. What a relief,I thought that something had happened for a se-

"Um...do I kn-know you...?"Her beautiful voice wavered. I looked up at her and that's when I knew.

Something was wrong here. Really wrong.

Mio-sempai had a scared look on her face,as well as a light blush on her cheeks. Her hair was shorter and had been put in a ponytail. She was holding a book in her right hand and a pencil in the left.

Mio-sempai,don't you remember me?

"No,I think I would kn-know if I ever met someone like you..."

Where's ritsu-sempai and everyone else?

"Ritsu? I almost forgot about her...she tried the entrance exam to the middle school that I went to but she failed it. I think by now she's at that mixed school on the other side of the prefecture.. how do you know about her?"

W-what do you mean? She's the club president!

"The nurse's office is in the other building,I think you might want to go see he-"She was stopped short by some be-spectactled girl coming up behind her and tapping her on the shoulder.

"Everything alright?"She asked, looking at me slumped down on the ground with my arms around mio-sempai. If I wasn't so shocked at the time I would have turned as red as a lobster and hid my face in her shirt.

"This girl was crouching on the ground here,I thought she was in trouble or something...c-can you let go please?"She asked,still blushing because I was physically attached to her.

"Sorry..."I murmured,letting go and shifting my position,my legs resting on the cold tile floor that I was glaring daggers at.

"Well come on,we've gotta go write that story down!"The other girl said. Mio nodded and got up,looking at me with a concerned expression across her features.

'_That's right,I remember mio-sempai saying that she originally wanted to join the literature club..'_

"Will you be alright?"

"Goodbye..."was all that escaped my lips.

Apparently this was enough to convince her to leave me be for the time being,running off with her fellow club member.

_X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X_

I don't know how long I sat there for. The back-to-class bell rang,and someone came looking for me I think. I closed the door and hid in the closet,I just wanted to be alone,to figure out things...

At some point I had fallen asleep,and when I woke up there was a beautiful voice outside of the closet..

I slid the door open slowly to look at who this eloquent voice belonged to.

It was a light-skinned girl with long flowing blond hair,the sun shining through to windows to land on her perfectly.

She looked like an angel,and that's definitely what she felt like to me.

"Mugi-senpai!"I screamed,jumping out of my hiding spot and embracing her tightly. I looked up at her,waiting to see her reaction...

_X~X~X~X~X~X~X_

**Hehe,sorry for the cliffhanger ^^**

**anyways,yes this is pretty similair to the dissapearance of haruhi suzumiya so far,but it will break off and get it's own story,so to say,soon enough. **

**Stay tuned,and please RXR kindly ;D**


	2. Found my melody

**Yeah,not much authors note at the beginning this time,I just want to jump right into the story right away,**

**Disclaimer:K-on! And all of it's characters belong to it's rightful owners,along with the dissapearance of haruhi suzumiya,or anything else I include in this story that isn't my idea.**

**ikuyo!**

_**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**_

"Pl-please,say that you know me..."I said,tears streaming down my cheeks as I held the blonde in a death-hold of a hug,despite her minimal efforts to escape from my grip,I was desperate..

"U-um...I kn-know you.."She said nervously,looking down at me with the most quizzical look that I've ever seen on her face...probably the first at that.

Wait,you do?

"Y-yes..I've seen you around the school every now and then,you're a second year,r-right?"She said,patting me on the head.

'_Damn it... this isn't what I hoped for..' _I tried to contain myself,tried to keep myself from breaking out in tears in front of this delusional senpai,but it was impossible,I ended up bawling and burying my face in her chest. I felt her smooth hand start rubbing my back,trying to calm me down.

"There there,calm down and tell Mugi-senpai what's wrong kouhai-chan."She cooed,her mysterious,ever present smiling shining at me.

Well,at least she's still the same old mugi...

_**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**_

After I took a swig from her canteen of tea '_I should have figured that she would have tea in this world to...' _and managed to calm to the point were I could make legible sentences,I explained to her what everything was like yesterday. How mio and ritsu had been fighting as usual,yui was being her clingy self,and the blonde had been watching all of it happily.

"Well then...the light music club sounds quite fun.."She mused out loud,staring into space with a perverted smile on her face.

Yuri fantasies I bet..I also made sure to include descriptions about our performances,so she wouldn't think that the light music club was all fun and sweets...although that's what it mostly was.

"So...you do believe me..?"I asked nervously,messing with one of my twintails.

"Of course,you wouldn't have been so emotional if you were making this up,and you have no reason to in the first place."Oh thank goodness mugi-senpai is so odd.

"S-so...why were you singing in here all alone..?"I asked,looking at her bag sitting in the corner,looking all lonely... I had been wondering this since I had been able to think calmly.

"Oh,well last year I came into this room looking for the choir club...it ends up that they disbanded 2 years ago. But since noone comes to this room and the walls are soundproofed,I thought that this would be a good room to practice my singing..."She said,her eyebrows had appeared to have flipped without me noticing it. _'Mugi-senpai's eyebrows are weird to...'_

"Well would you mind if I stuck around here for awhile after school everyday...I need somewhere to hang out as I find out what's going on around here..."I said nervously,playing with a pigtail.

Her eyes lit up with enthusiasm and she leaned forward,grabbing my hands,causing me to blush as she got up in my face.

"Of course,I'd love to see you here everyday,aside from a couple classmates I never have anyone else to talk to!"She nearly yelled,grasping my hands tighter.

My eyes welled up with a couple tears."Maybe I can bring my guitar one day and you bring your keyboard,I can also try to sing some.." Even in this messed up world,I would still be able to see one of my senpai everyday and hang out with her...

"I'd love to make music with you."She said,blushing a little. I have a guess as to what she was thinking of at the moment...

"Well,I'm sorry but I have to get going. Here,you can give this back tommorow."She said,smiling and handing me her canteen of tea. I tried to give it back to her,but she insisted.

I sighed and held it up to my lips,taking a swig. '_i-indirect kiss...'_

_**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**_

We parted ways at the school gate,heading our opposite ways. I remember that mugi-senpai had to take the train to get to and from school..must suck,I wouldn't know what that's like since I have always been withing walking distance.

I was thinking over everything when someone called out to me-"Oh,it's you!"

"N-nya!"I yelped and jumped about half a foot in the air,turning around to see mio-senpai coming out of a convenience store,bags in hand. I sighed and waited for her to approach me.

She giggled slightly as she approached me,bowing formally."Sorry,did I scare you? You are that junior from earlier,right?"

_'Mio-senpai's so nice and pretty..' _I thought for a second,looking at her staring face before I came to my senses and realized that she asked me a question.

"A-ah,sorry,yeah..um...sorry if I scared you earlier..."I said shyly,blushing and playing with my twintail nervously.

"Admittedly,you did scare me abit,but that's because I thought you were trying to um..do something fishy..so what was wrong back there"She muttered,blushing and looking away.

'_Ah..no matter what,mio-senpai is still mio-senpai.'_

"Um...you wouldn't believe me if I told you."I said,blushing and rubbing the back of my head.

"Why don't you try me,people can be abit more understanding than you think."My large-chested senpai said,smiling warmly at me.

What if I told you it involved you and ritsu tainaka being best friends?

"Ok,say no more."She said,her blush increasing. This wasn't the reaction that I was expecting,but I might as well not push it. It was around that time that I noticed I was at my house.

"Sorry,this is my house."I said,bowing and walking off. "By the way,my name is Nakano Azusa,and if you ever feel like playing bass with someone feel free to stop by the old music room."I blushed and covered my mouth,hurrying into my mouth.

"Alright...h-hey wait,how did you know that I-"I shut the door and sighed. Maybe this new world or whatever this place was wouldn't be so bad,although my body felt abit tingly and empty without my hugs...maybe I could get mugi-senpai to hug me,I'm sure that she would be up to it..

_**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**_

I got scolded for several things as soon as I got home,skipping classes,coming home late,etc. Etc. I told my mom that me and a friend decided to try to set up a club,and she seemed to believe it,so I was able to get off without a grounding..

I ended up staying home for a couple days,I guess I got a cold or something from sleeping in the closet...

I sighed and sat down with some hesitation in my desk on friday,not bothering to check the Hirasawa household on my way to school today. I had mugi-senpai's canteen snuggled warmly in a handkerchief in my bag,cleaned out and everything.

I greeted Jun-chan,who turned around and looked at me with a concerned look on her face.

"Why weren't you in class after lunch yesterday?"My messy-haired friend asked,glaring at me.

I got sick and had to go home.

"Uh-huh...sure,then why did someone see you with Mio-senpai yesterday?"

She's the one who found me after I passed out and told me to go to the nurse.

"Sure she was...Well,did you hear,we're getting a new classmate! Apparently she's been in America,I think you two were even in the same middle school."

Really? What's her name?

"I think that it was...Hirakawa or something like that."

Hirakawa? Do you mean Hirasawa?

"Ah,yeah,that's it! I hear she's really pretty,but her big sister can't even speak english,that's why they had to come ba-"She was interrupted as our teacher came in,opening up her sliding door with a long haired brunette following her.

No fucking way...

It was her..

Ui Hirasawa.

I nearly sent my desk flying to the other side of the room,taking every fiber of my being to keep myself held back from freaking out.

She bowed to us,wearing our school's uniform with long brown hair put into a ponytail that ran down to her waist,a couple of her bangs gathered up by a flower hairclip,caramel colored eyes smiling at us.

"_Hajimemashite,watashi wa Hirasawa Ui desu,dozo yoroshiku."*_

_**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**_

**Hehehe,cliffhanger~ oh I just love leaving off on cliffhangers,it makes it much easier to write the next chapter. Sorry if it sucks for you guys .**

***:for those of you who don't know anything about japanese,ui's line here translates loosely to**

"**Pleased to meet you,my name is Ui Hirasawa,please treat me kindly.",it's a rather short version of a self introduction.**

**Anyways yeah,please RXR kindly,I definitely set out a lot of future plot points this chapter,and for once I didn't rush the end x3**


End file.
